Resurrected Savior
by divinedarkness357
Summary: When a person very close to the X team returns, they find that everything has suddenly changed. But as the team soon discovers, Emma will go to any lengths to save her family.
1. The Return of a Hero

_Water. Lots of water. It crashed around her and pushed her down. The rest of them were clinging for their lives. To the left of her lay the body of Adam. Everything else went dark._

Emma blinked. She was standing in front of Sanctuary. A sudden rush of excitement filled her body. She was about to enter her home. The one place that made her feel welcome. The one place with the one person she loved.

"Who is that?" General Baine asked, his voice thick with resentment. The scar under his left eye seemed to stand out when he was either angry or giving threats, which seemed to happen every day. "I'm not going to ask again. Who is that?"

"She's our friend," Shalimar said, twitching as the barrel of the gun poked her in the head. She could smell Jesse's fear as he was beaten in the dojo. Brennan was taking a shower after his beating, and Lexa was serving the rest of the soldiers lunch as they looked her up and down.

"Is she like one of you?" The General put his finger on the trigger and licked his lips. If she were a freak, he would have to kill her. No one could know what he was doing.

"If I told you, would you kill her?" Shalimar smiled as the General swore under his breath. She had overheard his plans about killing them. She felt a sharp pain in her head as the gun hit her in the temple. The cold steel gave her a shock.

"Open the doors and keep your guns ready!"

Emma smiled as the doors opened. She knew that Shalimar would love her hair. It had grown longer and was still red. However, the person who opened the door was not who Emma expected. It was a well-built man clad in military attire. His gun was aimed at her heart.

"Who are you?" he asked, his finger on the trigger.

"I should ask you the same question. The last time I checked, this was no place for bastards like you." She ducked as a bullet whizzed over her head. The man was about to shoot her again when Emma flicked her hand. The bullet shot through the back of the gun and into the man's chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Emma!" Shalimar exclaimed. A bullet shot towards Shalimar and it stopped midway. Emma clenched her fist and the bullet broke into pieces.

"I'm not sure who you are, but this is my house!" Emma shot a psionic bolt at the General and sent him flying into a wall.

"Shalimar, are you okay?" Emma ran towards her old friend and hugged her. She let the tears come out and smiled as Shalimar cried as well. She couldn't believe that she was seeing her sister again.

"I'm fine. But the last time I saw you, you were lying in a stretcher."

Emma looked at her hands. "You saw an astral projection of me. I didn't know how it happened, but I guess the explosion released my full abilities. I knew that I was powerful, but I didn't know that I was this powerful." She suddenly got up and looked around. The rest of the soldiers came running and Emma sent a telepathic wave out, knocking the soldiers unconscious.

"Since when did the military get hold of Sanctuary?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. Instead, why don't you meet your family. By the way, I love your hair." The girls laughed as they walked arm in arm.

Jesse whimpered as he put an ice pack to his bruised arm. When he looked up, the pain instantly fled. Standing a few feet away from him was Emma. She smiled as he ran up to her. He embraced her in a hug and didn't care that his entire body was a big bruise.

"Emma, you're back! But how?"

"I already explained it to Shalimar. She can tell you why. For now, let's see how those bruises are. Shalimar, get me a soldier."

Shalimar left and Jesse looked at her, dumbfounded. How could she heal him?

"Is that the redhead I love and know?" Emma turned around and saw Brennan, handsome as ever. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I can't believe your back." He smelled her hair. The smell made him float on clouds.

"And I can't believe you still use that shampoo." She smiled as he gave her a crooked smile.

"I got the soldier." Shalimar placed the General beside Jesse. She wanted him to feel Jesse's pain.

"Now Jesse, just relax and everything will be fine. Close your eyes and take deep breaths." Emma put her hands above Jesse's body and focused. She shifted one hand to the General and winced as the pain went through her to the General. When she was done, the General was bruised and Jesse was back to his sexy self.

"Your pretty powerful, huh? You must be the famous Emma."

Emma looked up and was astounded. Who the hell was that?


	2. When Angels feel Vengeance

Note: Please read and review. The more reviews the better quality of the story and the longer the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. Wish I did, though.

…

Emma saw a young woman with dark hair standing a few feet away from her. She could tell she was a woman out for revenge. And the emotions she felt were far from friendly.

"Um, I guess I am. But who are you?" Emma saw the rest of the team give each other worried looks.

"I'm Lexa. I replaced you."

"You did what?" Emma looked at the three members of Mutant X around her. "Could you guys tell me what's going on. I mean, I understand you would bring her in to fill some void, but to replace me? That's bullshit!"

"We didn't replace you. She replaced you herself." Brennan gave a smile at Lexa.

"Gee, thanks Brennan. You make me feel so welcome," Lexa said, rolling her eyes. The next thing Emma said even surprised her. "How about we have a battle to see who stays and who goes?"

...

Everyone was gathered in the dojo. Emma and Lexa stood in the centre while the rest of the team sat in the door.

"I can't believe you developed telekinesis and the ability to astral project," Shalimar said as Emma astral projected herself behind Lexa. The projection sent Lexa flying into the wall.

"Wait till you see what else I can do." Emma concentrated as a beam of light shot towards her. She phased out and the beam went through her.

"You can phase too?" Jesse exclaimed.

"No, but you can. I developed my telempathic powers while I was gone. By reading your emotions, I was able to borrow your abilities for a while." Emma was knocked back as an invisible Lexa threw her into a wall.

"Calm down, Lexa," Shalimar angrily said, quickly getting up.

"Relax babe," Brennan said, putting his arms around Shalimar.

"I see the lovebirds got together," Emma said, laughing. As Lexa came to punch Emma, Emma manipulated Lexa's emotions so that she saw a horrifying beast instead of Emma. Lexa tried to fight her way out of the illusion but was consumed by fear. Admiring her work, Emma decided to finish the fight. She created a sphere of telekinetic energy and shot it at Lexa. She flew into the far wall.

"I guess you win," Lexa said, getting up. She quickly left as Emma went after her.

…

Lexa sat in her room- Emma's room- and couldn't help but feel hostility towards Emma. How could she lose to someone who could read emotions? Then again, Emma was the most powerful mutant on the team.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked, knocking on the door.

"It is your room. Why are you asking me?" Lexa got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"I need to talk to you. You see, I decided that it would be better for the team if we both stayed. And I also know that Jesse would feel a lot better."

Lexa was stunned. She knew that Jesse had some feelings for her, but she didn't know he had _extreme_ feelings for her. She quickly composed herself. "Are you sure they aren't for you?"

"Oh, I know that some of them are. In fact, Brennan feels the same way. In fact, I even picked up some of the fantasies they have about me. Anyways, as I was saying, if you stay, everyone benefits. The only problem is that if you do anything to hurt or betray any member of the team, I promise you that I will go out of my way and telekinetically destroy every molecule in your body. Have a great evening!" Emma smiled and left.

"Wow. She's even more vengeful than me." Lexa shrugged and went to take a shower."


	3. Too Afraid to Love You

General Baine stood outside of Sanctuary, going over what had happened yesterday. He had been very cautious about entering the base of Mutant X, yet someone from the outside had easily sent his entire team out of Sanctuary. Whoever this woman was, she had to be stopped. And the General knew exactly how.

"Get me the neuron detonator for Jesse Kilmartin. And that means NOW!" A man shivering from the cold gave the device to the General. "Man up and take the cold."

"Shut up, you bastard," the man whispered under his breath. He quickly left before the General could process his words.

"Now let's see what happens when Mr. Kilmartin is mentally shocked."

...

Jesse sat at the computer, using satellites to look for Adam. He had been close once, but it turned out to be someone else. He knew that wherever Adam was, he wanted to be found.

"What you up to, handsome?" Emma asked, ruffling Jesse's hair. Ever since Emma came back, Jesse suddenly felt reborn. Everything was going perfect, and he even started developing feelings for Emma.

"I'm looking for Adam. I know this time I'll find him." Emma suddenly became very still. Her face became pale and she stopped smiling.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, very worried.

"Jesse, I-I can't talk about it. But you should stop looking. Wherever Adam is, he must be in a better place now."

"What are you-" Jesse felt an immense pain in his head. It felt like an electrical bolt had entered his brain.

"Jesse! Jesse!" Emma grabbed Jesse by the arm and pulled him up. Looking around his body, she found a small device, almost like a metallic spider, on the back of his neck. She tried to take it off, but it gave her a small shock. Looking carefully at the device, Emma found a small hole in the head of the spider-like device. She concentrated and a psionic needle appeared in her hand. It was purple and glowed with immense psychic energy. She put it in the hole and the device malfunctioned. It fell off Jesse's neck and broke in two. Emma picked it up and threw it in the garbage.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"That," Jesse said, rubbing his head, "was a device the General had made. It gave our neurons a shock that could kill us in seconds. He used it to control us. If we ever tried to fight back, he would shock us until we agreed to cooperate or until we became unconscious. After a few months, he took them off because we all agreed to cooperate with him. He kept mine on because he knew I could easily hack into the military computer and cause the devices to shock the General and his men. He wanted to keep me in line, or whatever his stupid reason was."

"Well, your safe now." Emma left before Jesse could ask about Adam.

…

Emma sat in her room- it was her room now- and cried. How could she tell the entire team that she saw Adam die? Worse yet, how could she tell them that she had to kill Adam? She quickly wiped her tears as she heard footsteps approach her room. It was Brennan. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Emma couldn't help but glance at his muscular arms. She came back to her senses and smiled.

"Need something?" she asked, hoping he couldn't see through the veil of happiness she had put on.

"Just felt like talking. How does it feel to be back?" he asked.

"It feels… good. While I was gone, I stayed with my cousins. They were really helpful and didn't stop me when I wanted to come back here. Although I feel like Lexa is starting to get used to me being here."

"Just wait until she gets to know you better. You'll wish you never warmed up to her." They both laughed.

"How long have you and Shalimar been… you know?" Emma asked, knowing the answer before Brennan spoke. It wasn't because she read his mind. It was because she knew her apparent death had brought everyone closer.

"After we saw your astral projection pronounced dead." Brennan looked down and Emma knew he was angry at her for not telling the truth before. Everyone was angry at her, but she knew that they understood why she had to do it. She needed time to get used to her new abilities, and keeping her distance with the rest of the team would keep everyone safe.

"I'm sorry for not coming back sooner. But on the bright side, you and Shalimar got together." She tried to lighten the mood, but she saw that Brennan was not smiling.

"Did you know that for the entire time you were here before you left, I had always wanted to ask you out? But I was too scared to do it because I didn't know if you would feel the same way. So I kept my mouth shut. When we all thought you were dead, I beat myself up over your death. I also told myself that if I had asked you out, maybe, just maybe, you would still have been alive."

"Brennan, don't do this to yourself. Besides, everyone knows that Shalimar is a man-magnet. I mean, look at her. You two belong together."

Brennan swiftly turned towards Emma and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you dare say that!" Emma could see the anger in his eyes. "Both of you are beautiful. In fact, since you've come back, I've started to find myself more and more attracted to you."

Emma was completely shocked. "Bren, you can't do this. I can erase those feelings for you. I can-" Brennan put a finger to her lips.

"I don't want you to erase those feelings. Instead, I want to show those feelings to you." Emma was confused. Her confusion soon turned to bewilderment. Brennan leaned in closer and put his lips to hers. She felt their tongues meet and she put her arms around him. He did the same thing to her and the soft kisses soon turned to passionate, lust-filled kisses. He leaned in more closely and they both fell on the bed. Reacting in the moment, Emma telekinetically closed the door and locked it. Brennan tore off his shirt and Emma ran her hands up and down his chest. He then tore off her clothes and his pants. The rest of the night was a complete blur.


	4. Not Again

Note: Please read and tell me some ideas you have. I promise to try and include all of your ideas into the story!

Disclaimer: Is there really a point?

…

Shalimar sat on her bed in her room. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she had just finished taking a shower. She looked out of the window and saw the full moon. Its radiance seemed to trap her in an unusual fairytale world. She blinked and regained her senses. She heard a rustle down below her room and realized it was coming from outside. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she whispered to herself, smiling. She jumped from her window down to where the sound came from. She saw a man and a woman standing a few feet away from her. She could smell the putrid stench that was General Baine. She could not make out the other woman, only that she was a mutant. At first Shalimar thought the General was going to blackmail her with the life of the woman, but she soon realized that was not the case.

"What do you want?" Shalimar hissed.

"Just to exact my revenge. Hit her now!" The woman unleashed a blast of energy and it struck Shalimar. She felt herself experience extreme doubt. A voice echoed in her head.

_Shalimar, listen to me. Ever since Emma has come back, Brennan has been straying from you. He's been drawn towards Emma. She will get him in her grasp and turn him against you. Stop her before it's too late. Save yourself and Lexa before Emma gets Brennan and Jesse!_

Shalimar blinked and smiled, showing her canines. She walked back into Sanctuary, ready to rip Emma apart.

"As you know, only I can reverse the effects my power has. How long until I should reverse it?" the woman asked.

"Never." The General stabbed the woman in the back with a knife. It went through her back and through her heart. She fell to the ground dead.

"Dispose of the body," the General barked.

…

Emma woke up and turned over. She saw two beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning," Brennan said. He put a stray hair behind Emma's ear. She moved away from him. "What's wrong," he asked, moving closer.

"Brennan, whatever we did was completely wrong." Emma was very nervous.

"Are you sure? The entire night you were saying I was great. And you were perfect." He smiled.

"Brennan! That's not what I mean! You belong to Shalimar, not me. You love her and not me!"

"So you're saying this was meaningless sex?" He moved in closer until he was inches from her face. She felt his breath on her face and shivered as it caused her intense pleasure.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Don't lie to yourself." He kissed her, hard. As they were about to have another lustful moment, Emma quickly pulled away and got up. Before Brennan could see her naked body, she went into the washroom and got dressed.

"Women," Brennan said.

…

Shalimar walked into the kitchen, hunting for her prey. She smelt Emma on the balcony. She went to the other woman and turned her around.

"Shalimar, what's wron-" Shalimar slapped Emma.

"Shalimar!" Emma exclaimed. She put a hand on her cheek and felt an extreme pain.

"That's for taking away Brennan and Jesse, bitch!" Shalimar was about to slap Emma again when Brennan grabbed her hand.

"Shalimar, calm down!"

"Don't you see Brennan? She's trying to take you away from me. After that, she'll take away Jesse from Lexa."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked, walking in. Jesse walked in behind her, confused at Shalimar's behavior.

"She," Shalimar said, pointing at Emma, "is going to ruin our lives. We might as well kill her know and get over with it."

"Shalimar!" Brennan yelled. He created a spark in his hand and held it there. Shalimar quickly got behind him and put her arm around his neck.

"You're going to kill her yourself," Shalimar whispered in his ear. She pushed down on his pressure point and he unleashed a blast of electricity. It struck Emma and sent her over the balcony.

"Emma!" Jesse yelled in panic. He ran up to the balcony and saw her still body on the ground below. "Emma," he whispered, tears falling down his face again. "Please, not again. Don't leave us again!"

…

So, how's it going? It's not going to end here, but getting some reviews could help me write some more everyday. Please read and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. I Died Again

I know it's been a REALLY long time, but I have been busy with school and writing other stories. Please R&R. I have some great ideas but I would love to hear some of your ideas so they can help me write.

Disclaimer: …

Jesse sat in his bedroom, the lights turned off and the windows closed. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't bother to wipe them off. He knew repressing the pain would only make it worse. There was no possible way that he could stop remembering the scene: Shalimar slapping Emma, Shalimar grabbing Brennan, Brennan striking Emma with an immensely powerful bolt of electricity. It was all too vivid.

"How're you feeling?" Lexa asked. She was standing by the door and Jesse gave her a malicious look.

"How do you think I'm doing? Do you think I'm in a world of flowers and unicorns?"

"Jesse, I didn't mean-"

"You never mean to!" he spat. "Not everyone is as cold and apathetic as you are! Can't you ever be quiet for at least a second?" Lexa was speechless. Calm and shy Jesse was yelling at her. The same Jesse who could never yell at her was now destroying her with his bitter and haunting words.

Brennan pummelled punching bags in the dojo. With each punch he remembered Emma being hit by the bolt of electricity and he punched harder. Sparks flew off his hands with each punch and a few of the punching bags had been burned.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Brennan swiftly turned around. Shalimar was standing a few feet away from him. She had a smug look on her face and Brennan repressed the urge to attack her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She gave him a bewildered look.

"This is my home. Why wouldn't I be here?" She smiled as he became angry.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Now it was her turn to become angry.

"I did it because that stupid bitch was going to take you away from me. Do you know how much I love you? If I didn't kill her I would have killed myself. In fact, why don't you do that right now? I'd rather be dead than watch you love anyone else!" Tears streamed down her face and Brennan felt a moment of compassion for her. It soon vanished as he realized that Emma was still dead.

"Do you even realize what you did? You killed your sister and your best friend. Because of you, Emma is dead!" Shalimar fell to the ground and her body shook as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! If you want, I'll kill myself. Please, believe me. I didn't mean to kill her. Please believe me!" Brennan got her up and hugged her.

"I believe you. I know you're sorry."

Shalimar smiled and her eyes flashed. Emma was gone and she would have Brennan all to herself.

Pain. That was all Emma could feel. It blanketed her like snow and it never decreased. The steel table that was beneath her only made it worse. She could hear voices in the next room but was too weak and in too much pain to use her powers to make them clear. She tried to get up but realized that her wrists had been cuffed to the table. The same had been done to her ankles. Someone walked into the room and only then did Emma realize what was in the room. There were computers and several types of medical equipment. A large dome with a rod was above her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. The figure didn't respond but instead flicked a few switches. The dome lit up and the rod crackled with energy.

"All we want is to know how you do it." The figure was a woman. She wore a lab coat and had short, brown hair. She was quite thin and wore glasses.

"How I do what?"

The woman laughed. "How you are able to control and manipulate the emotions of others. How you are able to broadcast your own emotions. And how your powers managed to become extremely powerful that you are able to use telekinesis and astral projection."

"You should know that I can emotionally and mentally destroy you in a matter of seconds." The woman laughed again.

"Oh, I do know. That's why we hired someone else to overlook this project." At that moment, a man walked into the room. Behind him were to men with large guns. They wore military uniforms and Emma recognized one of the men from Sanctuary. As the man was pushed forward, the pain in Emma's body vanished.

"Hello, Emma." It was Adam.


End file.
